Let's Escape
by Quills to Parchment
Summary: She's sinking into the shadows. She's almost disappeared. Ella Rubin is the Quileute Reservation High School resident freak. What happens when one person dares to look past the hoodie and sketchbook. EmbryxOC - T for safety


"Ms. Rubin!"

_Crap._

"Would you be so kind as to repeat the last line of Wuthering Heights that Mr. Black just read."

I took a deep breath. _Chill, Ella. Breathe. Just read off the passage and go on with what you were doing._

"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."

"Very good. Now Mr. Black, continue"

I let out a breath that I had been holding in and pulled my hood down farther over my head. I took out my pencil again and continued my sketch; my pencil gliding over the crisp paper and my left ring finger smoothing and blending each sharp line. I blocked out everything. I was in my own little world.

"Alright class, finish reading the chapter for homework. Ms. Rubin, please see me."

Great.

I kept my eyes down as I made my way to the front of the classroom, my backpack slung over my shoulder and my arms crossed over my chest securing my sketchbook to me.

"Ms Rubin, I do feel that it may be to your benefit if you would participate more in the class discussion. I try not to force you to speak but I don't think you have contributed once this semester and it has shown in your grades."

"I don't like talking in front of people." I mumbled, my eyes still focusing on the moss green carpeting on the floor.

"I can see that," Mr. Westing sighed, "but I do want to see you make more of an effort eh? I know somewhere inside you, you have something brilliant to say."

"Yes Mr. Westing" I muttered and walked out of the classroom, my head down, rushing to my lunchtime spot.

The locker lined walls became a blur as I rushed down the hallways with longs strides, maneuvering through the throngs of bustling students. I paused momentarily to admire the vibrant glossy posters tacked to the walls. _Vote Marissa Hendricks for VP_, _A Vote for Micah Horowitz is a Vote for YOU._

I couldn't help but stare. The pictures were magic mirrors, showing me who I wished I could be; fun, vivacious, bright and glowing like a fluorescent light. I stared and wondered why I couldn't be like that.

I, Ella Rubin am an outcast.  
A loner.  
A freak.  
A reject.  
A black sheep.  
An exile from society.

Whatever you call it, it means the same thing. Me, the one who is unfortunate enough to be pushed around by the world.

It all started in ninth grade when I moved to the reservation. I was shy and I was lonely. All I wanted was to be taken under someone's wing and be sheltered and protected by a circle of friends like I was back in my private school in Los Angeles. Where being different meant being cool. Where the popular kids were the ones with the straight A's and Tie Dye T-shirts and being nice meant being accepted.

So all it took was one hit to throw me off balance.

Kate Marsh, the most popular girl in the school had me as her personal slave for an entire year. I did her homework, her chores, her term papers, I wrote fake doctor's notes for her so teachers wouldn't identify her handwriting; I forged her mom's signatures on her detention slips because she didn't have a neat cursive as me. Anything she wanted, I did in a heartbeat. She had me wrapped around her pretty little finger. Then, one day she decided that I was of no use to her and disposed of me like a used tissue. She spread some type of rumor that I was a hermaphrodite who was stalking her. I'm not really sure of the details. All I really know is that I was officially labeled, and two years late I'm still the same Ella Rubin. The creepy stalker who eats lunch in the girl's bathroom, who spends all of class sitting in the corner with her sketchbook doing whatever it is she does in her own little world, who is too shy to speak two words without stuttering and sinking deeper into the hood of her navy blue hoodie.

Ella Rubin: the one who is lost and utterly confused.

**So how do you like it? I was on a hiatus for a really long time but I'm back. I will be updating my other stories but I just needed to start this one that had been on my brain for a while now. I have a lot more ideas that I just need to get on paper and from now on chapters are going to be coming, maybe slowly, but definitely surely....if that makes any sense at all.**

**Eh? Neh? Meh? Yeh?**

**Let me know in a review (hopefully in more words!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any recognizable characters**


End file.
